


Jeno’s Guide on: How to Care For Your Secret Agent Boyfriend While You’re In a Gang

by blanquetbabi (orphan_account)



Series: How to be Jaemin's boyfriend [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Agent!Jaemin, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst can and WILL happen, Author has no idea what the fuck they're doing, But also not, Complicated Relationships, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Emotionally Constipated But Still Trying His Best Lee Jeno, Fights, Gangster!Jeno, Jaemin Crossdresses For Various Reasons, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Lee Jeno, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Sweet Na Jaemin, Undercover Missions Because Jaemin is Like That, but it works - Freeform, implied "spicy" content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blanquetbabi
Summary: So what do you do when you fall for your new, cute friend, end up being boyfriends, and you just so happen to be a gang member?  Keep him safe, and keep yourself safe, try to work things out.  How about if he's a secret agent?  Well, do the same.... Except a little differently.The unconventional love story of Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin





	Jeno’s Guide on: How to Care For Your Secret Agent Boyfriend While You’re In a Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! |!i | !| | i ||i  
ｻﾞｱｱｧ────ｯ  
| i | |!┃ |!i |!! |  
`!|, ー´｀ー、|i !  
!／ / ｜ ヽ ＼|i |  
i"⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ"|!  
∧ﾍ｜ i |  
|(´-ω ) |!i  
|( E) !|!  
|!し(_)ﾟ｡:ﾟ i|!
> 
> "It begins..."

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Jeno thinks. The more-than-distressing pain in his left side was burning through his body in a not so literal way. If someone walked in, it'd be pretty easy to paint the picture of what had occured within the last 30-45-ish seconds. With red staining a perfectly washed with OxiClean white shirt with a rip showing a very loud and obvious shank wound, and National Honor Society student, Liu YangYang, holding a poorly-made-but-unfortunately-really-effective-makeshift-knife stained with what's clearly not strawberry jam or cherry juices— yeah. And it doesn't help that both of the two are equally as battered and bruised as the other...

...and the fact that this ordeal had took its setting in terms of location to an alley in the downtown suburbs of Chicago, Illinois. Surprising to stumble in on, but not the most unique. Two high schoolers getting into a fight with a pinch of flavorful gang-related-stuff. 

Jeno learned something important this day. A janky blade hurts significantly more than a smooth one (guess it depends on where at least), and also that Liu YangYang was probably not so much of a child at heart like he had first assumed. He also learned that maybe he shouldn't clarified it was a fist-fight and not a knife-fight.

Luckily for him, this wasn't a fight to the death at the very least— they weren't planning on kill eachother anyways. 

Also lucky for him, just as YangYang was about to stomp on him or kick him around a bit more— at least, he assumed he would just to get his smile off his face— a pink blur swooped down and tackled YangYang to the ground, disarming him in the process. 'Low and behold, it was none other than Jeno's boyfriend, Na Jaemin, who had already picked himself up and took a step on his opponent's back to hold him down. 

Jaemin, dressed in a beautifully designed piece— probably from a lolita collection— and whose realistic, flowing, brunette wig had become lopsided on his head, acted like this was just another walk in the park. He didn't even look either of the two in the eye before sighing. And Jeno already knew the scolding that was going to come after this without even having to see his Nana's face. And he would agree with him because _yeah_, even though Jeno's physically stronger than Jaemin and could take him in a fight with the right mindset, his strategizing and _thinking ability_ in general for these things wasn't really the funkiest of funky freshness.

**In a narrator voice, you hear**

**“Let’s PAUSE!”**

The scene _pauses_ and Jeno, the only one able to move, looks to the camera at _you_, the reader, with a nervous smile and an awkward chuckle. He shakes his head and begins.

“Hey, I’m Lee Jeno. So you’re probably wondering _＂Jeno! How did you end up getting the shit kicked out of you while your adorable angel of a boyfriend, in the cutest pink dress, has your opposer under his foot as he looks at you with an expression that screams ‘I told you so’ on his face?＂_Well, first off, I know my boyfriend is precious and looks like an absolute doll; I’m hella proud to say that he’s mine and I’m his. And... Second of all, it’s a long story, as they say.” He pauses and pushes himself up, the screen world blurring around him in your vision. 

He stretches his arms upwards, as if he wasn't literally bleeding out from the moment where Mr. Student Council Vice-President had sliced into him like a sushi chef on a piece of tuna just barely a minute ago. **_He retains eye contact with you, Your Grace-Misteress-Mister-Master-Mattress Y/N._** “Besides dipping into the wrong classmate's Kool-Aid, I'm gonna start from the beginning. Welcome to my unconventional love story." He put his arms into a making-a-rainbow motion, a sing-song tone as he spoke, like he was telling the story to a little kid. Like the members of BOYSTORY or something. The oldest member is like 14 or something.

And he continues. "It all started in the beginning of senior year in a Chicago LGBT-friendly public school filled with mostly Asian kids— the most unrealistic thing out of all of this true story— and you already know what’s up...” Jeno winks and the world fades into a new scene. 

* * *

**_Where the story actually begins_**.

_Loading assets..._

_starting script..._

* * *

Jeno, manditorily and on-routine, excused himself to go to the bathroom during the hour-long-lunch period. It was just like any day. Finished the lunch he’d pack already, but didn’t feel in the mood to talk to his group of friends, or his clique in general, really. He just wanted some time to himself for once because being around people was draining of his energy that day. Ambivert leaning on overcompensating introvert at its finest, he supposes. He’d probably make an excuse later as to why he didn’t stay with them for lunch this time. Even if Jeno knew that Renjun, Yukhei, and everyone else would understand that he just wanted to be alone, would his pride let him admit his struggles? No. No it won’t. 

Unbeknownst to him, he’d have to throw the _I just wanna go to the bathroom and spend the rest of my lunch alone_ idea into the nearest trash-bin on wheels that was rolling in the middle of the hallway in front of some students fucking around and making TikTok videos. Why? Because in the next few seconds of arriving at the bathroom, two things happened at once. An unfamiliar, but pretty, face greeted him. Probably one of the new kids. However, that wasn’t the only thing. This face said _‘I’m stressed for a non-academic reason but school can fuck off too_’ along with the fact that the body that owns that face is sitting on the rim of the sink with a device in his hand. And unfortunately for both of them, they make eye contact.

You know what time it is? Time to say a thing to make things less awkward. Sure ignoring each other looking away from each other will be significantly more effective with a better outcome, neither, more or so Jeno, didn't have the straightest of minds. 

"Um... Excuse me, sir— miss—uh? I'm sorry, don't know what you go by or who you are... Uh— I'm Jeno, you're new, right?" You would expect a gang member to be a bit more articulated. However, while Jeno is good with speaking with his actions, his way with words are not the type to sweep a young lady off her feet into his arms with a rose between his teeth. Or maybe they were. A few girls, and a boy, had confessed their love to him within the last few school years. He can't really tell why they ever called him charming, especially now. 

...or maybe that's just because there's a student stressing out on a sink and it's not a chill talk by the bleachers, lockers, lunch, or the back of the class. 

The other student just nodded in response. "I'm a sir, and yes." It seemed like he wanted to say more, but nature was calling within Jeno. He held up his index finger in a _just one moment_ guesture.

"Hold on, I'll help you. I need to do my business first."

So after _that_, Jeno went back to the dolled up kid now sitting still on the sink. Oh yeah, who was also wearing a yellow flannel patterned, buttoned up, wrap dress, now that Jeno notices. _It looks good on him,_ he thinks. It's a fleeting thought, remembering he left the poor guy hanging just as he was about to speak.

"Okay, spill what you need to say." He went to wash his hands in the (other) sink literally next to the new kid's ass, which was covered to the hem of the dress and-- was that a layer of a crinoline under-skirt peeking out from the hem--_ no, Jeno, no staring. That's rude and disrespectful, and you just met this guy. Check him out when you have permission_. 

The other boy was silent for a bit too long and Jeno was about to apologize for making him feel uncomfortable. That is...until he gave Jeno the most angelic smile. In his mind, it was like in a shoujo anime when gorgeous bishōnen boys would be encountered. Pink tinting his vision, flower petals floating around in no set direction, lens flare where it didn't make sense, and sparkles surrounding him. _Yeah, all of that. _

"I'm... Hwang Minjae." He said it so simply.

* * *

** _PAUSE_ **

Jeno pauses the scene again and pops his head out through the corner of the screen. And clears his throat. 

"Now, Minjae's _actually_ Na Jaemin. I know you've probably connected the dots already, but yeah, look, I didn't know."

* * *

Jeno held out his wet, sanitized hand and awkwardly smiled. 

"Well I'm Lee Jeno. Nice to meet you, Minjae-" 

"August."

"April, um, Minjae-ah. Pretty name for a pretty face. But, mind if I call you my friend instead." 

"..."

"... _uhh_...colon, apostrophe, left-facing parentheses??"

"..."

Surprised to say, but Jeno and <strike>Jaemin</strike> _Minjae_ became good friends after this. Jeno was sure that his own inability to read certain social queues should've turned him off to the idea of ever beginning any sort of friendship instead. If not the way he spoke to him, then maybe the fact that he expected him to shake his hand while it was still wet after saying an ungodly platonic pick-up line. Jeno was afraid he'd already screwed up his first impression when he saw the way that the pretty boy looked at his hand like it was the un-prettiest thing he'd ever seen. 

But, no. They platonically hit it off very quickly.

Jeno started inviting <strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjaeto his, Renjun, Donghyuck, and Yangyang's table. He got along with them as if he'd known them for as long as Jeno had. He was integrated into their little group so easily that it was jarring to not see him in their kindergarten photos. And of course, everyone, including Jeno, showed a bit of favoritism to the funky fresh new addition to their gang-that's-not-a-gang(-trust-me-jeno-would-know).

And perhaps, Jeno was a bit jealous. Not of his friends paying more attention to <strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjae than him, but of them not letting him talk to Jaemin as much. _Was that weird?_ He wondered that all the time. _Was it weird to want to spend more time with you friend? To get much closer to him? And to want to hold his hand, hug him before the school day ends, and tell him that you care about him, and then doing that everyday?_ Maybe. Jeno's no stranger to love, he knows the rules, "and so do I," some people would respond with. This wasn't love. He had just met him a few weeks ago at this point. Platonic love at first sight sounds a bit better.

He just couldn't help but wonder, though. There are days where Jeno's out in the street with his bros in the city. He thinks about the shit he's doing to other people, and he thinks to <strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjae. Renjun and Yangyang were already connected, a friend in uni was a member for quite a bit, etc. However, this new person in his life... He wasn't. 

He had so desperately wanted him closer, but maybe it'd be safer for him to not get involved.

Fast forward a few months, <strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjae and Jeno are at Jeno’s place by themselves. It’s a Friday, and <strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjae's staying over for the night because Jeno offered to help him on his math homework. Also partially because Jeno saw the younger walking home by himself at night, who was also arguing with someone on the phone pretty intensely in what he assumed to be Cantonese. His instincts acted up, and he knew the type of people who would roam the streets. They'd eat him alive if they'd seen the guy like that, all vulnerable and unable to defend himself.

He basically popped down beside <strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjae and said "We were supposed to help you today." It was supposed to be the next Friday, but Jeno just needed Jaemin to be safe.

Besides, he'd never visited Jeno's so might as well make this a thing that they can do regularly, at least. Visiting Jeno's place– which, by the way? It was a pretty nice house. It was a simple suburban family home, however, more on the pricey side. 

<strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjae sat on Jeno's bed, legs crossed and lying down again the the older while they were reviewing the upcoming unit test. 

One thing led to another, <strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjae cried about school anxiety in Jeno's arms, and Jeno's first instinct was to fucking kiss his cheek.

Unexpectedly, the younger didn't seem to mind and they just went with it, hugging the gangster-he-didn't-know-was-a-gangster. In between Jeno saying_ I love you_ in a comforting way, to <strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjae saying an_ I love you too_, a barrier was broken. Hormonal teenagers became hormonal teenagers, and you know the rest.

Let's just say they were definitely gonna save the studying for the original scheduled time. 

So now... They were boyfriends. 

There's an issue.

It's impossible to keep secrets from someone you love sometimes.

* * *

**PAUSE**

"We'll get into more details about the other stuff some time later, but, yeah... " Jeno lifts his hands up in a surrender position. "Listen, I don't make the rules but it was pretty...Well..."

He looks over at the Jaemin on the frozen screen with Love Eyes Lee Jeno and back to you.

"Hey, it's why I'm here, man."

* * *

Just like everything about them, things went by too fast for comprehension. One moment, Jeno and his love were eating in the parking lot of the McDonalds, which was a blind-spot area for the camera, as their date night. <strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjae was cutely rejoicing about how this _McD's actually has the damn chicken wrap_ when one of Jeno's friends popped up behind Jeno with a pocket knife. Before the friend could say a word, or even before Jeno could turn around, <strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjae had--within 15 seconds-- put his chicken wrap in Jeno's lap, got up, spun a kick around, and Mark was on the ground. 

Jeno was going to yell out a _what the fuck_, until he saw the way his usually bubbly, manic-pixie-dream-girl of a boyfriend would stand. His stance was intimidating, even with the darling ensemble he was wearing and the fact it's still kind of adorable_. Wow, this was a different side. _ He could only watch and take in the information fountain that he consumed like a dry kitchen sponge thrown into a bowl of water.

They made a few quips about laws, and Mark and <strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjae quickly apologized to each other. Mark was just joking around, and <strike>Jaemin</strike> Minjae, while quick, didn't do anything too damaging. It was just enough for Mark to be caught off guard. Mark decided to join their date as a third wheel, and they were fine with it. It kind of just went on like normal after that. Except for maybe Mark clarifying that Minjae's name wasn't actually Minjae, and Minjae confirming it. And also except for Jeno's little gang deciding to pass him by in the streets on their way to Jaemin's, silently. And Min-- Jaemin looks at him with doe eyes with uncertainty and curiousity. 

Seems like we've both got something to hide.

You know... Jaemin had expect Jeno to just be hanging out with the wrong type of people against his better judgement, and Jeno had the idea that Jaemin just has some family member connected to the police; and that maybe he was just overthinking over small things.

No, it wasn't that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I struggled to finish chapter 1 within a day was because I imagined every character that's not Jaemin or Jeno to be Snufkin from Moomin. It just persisted and it wouldn't go away.
> 
> (੭ु´･ω･`)੭ु⁾⁾N'ways, please give me feedback, I sacrificed my grades in biology class for y'all.  
AND LOVE YOURSELVES YOU BITCHES  
∧＿∧ ＝⊃≡⊃ 💜💜💜💜  
( ･ω･)＝つ≡つ 💖💖💖  
(っ ≡つ＝つ ≡⊃ 💙💙💙  
/ ) ＝⊃≡つ≡⊃ 💖💖💖  
( / ￣∪


End file.
